


Trapped

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: Babysitters AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Babysitting, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Rex is alone on babysitting duty, when an unknown ship appears. With no time to make an escape, Rex devises the only plan he can think of.Booby-trapping their ship.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker & Leia Organa & Lando Calrissian & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Babysitters AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This one got longer than I anticipated, if I'm honest, and I had fun doing so^^ also I finally wrote some Rexobi! Been meaning to do so for a while now^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Rex had faced many challenges in his time. As a former captain he had been in the front lines in many battles, he had lived through Umbara and the betrayal of Krell, he had survived while being enslaved on Kadavo with General Kenobi, he had even lived through Order 66 when his own brothers had seen him as a traitor. He had survived them all.

But now he was facing his greatest challenge to the date.

With Senator Amidala out recruiting more of her former senator acquaintances to form a Rebel Alliance, and General Skywalker and Ahsoka exploring a rumor of a little Force sensitive girl on Thabeska, it had fallen upon Rex to watch over four Force sensitive children back on their new ship. The old Nubian model had got cramped, so they were now residing in a CR90 corvette, given to them by the courtesy of Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.

Rex rubbed the back of his neck. Sure he had watched over the shinies before, but usually he had had company. Now he was on his own, trying to keep all four of them alive until the others got back. Given how curious they all were, especially Luke and Han, it was going to take all of his skills to keep them from trouble.

Oh well, maybe he’d put on a holomovie and hope that would keep the shinies in one place long enough for someone else to come back. Yeah, that might work. Last time Padmé and Ahsoka had been out shopping they had got a couple of new ones, including one that was apparently about a kid who got accidentally left home on their own and had to defend it against thieves. Rex nodded to himself as he looked for the shinies who were nowhere to be seen.

“I was not engineered for this,” Rex groaned to himself, and then he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see the distressed face of Luke.

“Unca Rex?” Luke said, biting his lip like he had done something wrong and was about to come clean.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Rex asked.

“Han and Lando got into a fight,” Luke answered, and Rex rolled his eyes. Of course they did, this was nothing new. “Han said the Force isn’t real and Lando said it is and then Han punched Lando and Lando punched back, and—”

Rex nodded and picked Luke up. “Got it. You did the right thing to come and get me. Let’s go break it up then. Your sister with them?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, wrapping his arms around Rex’s neck. “She’s… riling them up.”

At that Rex laughed. He adored Leia, absolutely adored the girl, but she could really be so troublesome sometimes. “Alright, where are they then?”

The fight was more or less over when Rex and Luke made it to the lounge. Han and Lando were glaring at each other, with Leia sitting in between them with crossed arms. Rex set Luke down and eyed the two boys. Han had bruises in his face, and Lando was patting his lip with a tissue.

“Right,” he said, adopting the voice he had used while directing shinies in the war. “What’s going on here?”

“Han’s a poop-head,” Lando said immediately. Han stuck his tongue out. Okay, this wasn’t going to be easy. Rex pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to figure out what to say. Usually Padmé dealt with arguments, she was good at it.

“Okay.” Rex nodded and turned to Han. “Luke told me you said you think the Force isn’t real.”

“Well it’s not!” Han insisted, and almost got jumped on by Lando again, but Rex held him back. “Or do you have actual proof that it is?” he challenged.

Lando scoffed. “Only _everything_ Uncle Ani and Aunt ‘Soka do!”

“Hokey tricks,” Han said matter-of-factly.

Rex sighed. They were eleven. This really wasn’t a subject they had to concern themselves with, at least yet. “Alright, you two, that’s enough. Lando, if Han says something stupid, just ignore it instead of punching him. Han, just because you don’t believe in something doesn’t mean it’s not real. Now, how about we watch holomovies until the others come back?”

Thankfully the shinies were all up for holomovies, so Rex searched for the one he had thought of earlier and put it on. Just as he had thought, it was about a Mirialan kid defending their home from two burglars by booby-trapping the entire house. The plot was quite dumb if Rex was honest, but as long as it kept the shinies from fighting and happily in one place…

Rex didn’t even realize he was nodding off if the alarm hadn't gone off just as the movie was ending. Something had jumped from hyperspace, and it was _not_ Anakin, Padmé, or Ahsoka. Rex headed to the cockpit with the shinies in his tow and checked the radar. He was right. The ship that had emerged from hyperspace wasn’t any that he recognized. It wasn’t a standard Imperial Star Cruiser, but that didn’t mean it was _not_ an Imperial ship. And it was too late to make a hyperspace jump anywhere, the ship was already preparing to dock on theirs.

“What’s that?” Lando asked.

“Unca Rex?” Leia said, wrapping her arms around Rex’s leg.

Rex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm for the shinies. Okay, he had an idea what they should do.

“Kids, remember all the booby-traps from the movie we just watched?” he asked. The shinies nodded. “We have to do something like that. There’s just enough time to rig all the doorways and some corridors. Let’s go.”

The shinies were no longer afraid when they were allowed to set the most imaginative booby-traps they could make from the equipment available all the way from the docking hatch to the lounge. They were non-lethal, of course. Rex couldn’t have the shinies hurt themselves. Luke and Leia especially were still very small, even if they were Force sensitive, and the last thing Rex wanted was to have Padmé yell at him for endangering the twins. She’d done that enough times with Anakin.

Rex finished setting up an alarm and some fire extinguishers into the docking hatch, and not a moment too soon. He could hear the approaching ship docking onto theirs. Okay, time to get the shinies and barricade into the lounge. He found Han and Lando on the way; both boys seemed extremely satisfied with themselves. They had put together a net that would be launched upon crossing a laser beam near the floor. Rex applauded at their ingenuity and carefully stepped over the beam before the three of them went to find the twins.

“Who do you think it is?” Lando asked. “Pirates or the Empire?”

“I sincerely hope it’s the former,” Rex answered in full honesty. He didn’t want to scare the shinies, but sheltering them from reality wasn’t going to be good in the long run either. Truth was that they could probably stand a chance against pirates, but against the Empire? Unlikely. And Han and Lando seemed to understand that.

Luke and Leia had armed themselves with nerf blasters and barricaded behind one of the couches in the lounge. Rex chuckled to himself; sometimes the twins truly were the spitting image of their parents.

Right after the group had hid behind the couch it was obvious that the trap Rex had settled had set off. They heard a loud scream and the sounds of the alarm and the fire extinguishers going off. The plan was working. Rex smiled as the twins said that they pulled one pillow apart and had set up a feather trap right before Han and Lando’s net.

“I’m gonna go check the situation,” Rex said and got up, blaster at the ready. “Stay here.”

The shinies, of course, did not stay there, and Rex was not surprised by the slightest. Leia held his hand while having her nerf blaster at the ready, and the sight was enough to melt Rex’s heart. This was one of the reasons he adored the girl so much. Behind them Han had grabbed what looked like a bat he used to play ball with the other shinies, and Luke was clinging onto Lando. It was honestly very cute to watch.

Right before they took a turn around the corner, they heard a loud yelp, and Han and Lando looked at each other with wide grins.

“That was the net,” Han said proudly. “It actually worked!”

“As if there was any doubt of that,” Lando said, and for a moment Rex was sure Han was going to make a retort, but apparently the boy had learned something from the earlier lecture and just let the comment pass by. That was good. They didn’t have time for another fight, not while it was still unclear whether they were safe or not.

There were many things Rex expected to see dangling in the net in an awkward position. General Kenobi, covered in the foam of the fire extinguishers and what looked like the feathers the twins had put up, was not one of them. Rex made a strangled sound and slammed his hand on his mouth in an effort not to laugh. General Kenobi looked like he was losing his will to live.

“Hello, children,” he said to the shinies and then nodded at Rex. “Rex. How are you?”

“It’s Unca Obi!” Luke exclaimed.

Rex had to take a moment to regain his composure so as not to laugh at General Kenobi’s face. “We’re doing great,” he finally managed to answer. “You know, you could’ve let us know you were coming. You gave us quite fright, General.”

General Kenobi rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Rex, how many times do I need to ask you to call me Obi-Wan? It’s not as if I’m your commanding officer anymore.”

Rex pretended not to hear that as he turned to Han and Lando. “Get General Kenobi down, will you? As much as I’d love to leave him there for a while to _think about what he just did_ —” Rex turned a bit to say the last six words in General Kenobi’s direction “—we can’t really keep him there.”

“Why not?” Han asked.

Why not indeed. Rex crossed his arms to consider Han’s question, when one of their smaller shuttles returned and a few moments later General Skywalker and Ahsoka showed up, both covered in sweat and soot. That usually meant their mission had been a success.

“Hey, Rex, we just saw Hondo’s ship taking off,” Anakin said. “What’s going on—” Anakin cut his sentence short upon seeing Obi-Wan, bursting into laughter and pointing at his old master, who just sighed deeply. Rex couldn’t find a single cell in him to feel sorry to any extent. Served him right for scaring them.

“So, what happened?” Ahsoka asked, struggling to keep her face neutral. Rex gave her and Anakin a quick recap of the events of the day, and then Ahsoka, too, burst into laughter. 

Anakin wiped tears from his eyes and looked at the kids. “You’re all getting an extra portion of dessert today. Let’s get Uncle Obi-Wan down now.”

Han and Lando sure weren’t particularly careful when letting the net down. Rex shook his head when General Kenobi got back on his feet. Seriously, after Rex and Ahsoka had got off the moon they had crash-landed on and made their way to Naboo where they had found General Skywalker and Senator Amidala with their twins, the last time they had heard anything but rumors of General Kenobi had been three years ago, when he had got there for the twins’ third birthday, and now he just decided to show up unannounced? The nerve of him. All the days Rex had spent wondering if the general was still alive and hiding, or if he had perished with the Order 66…

Rex sighed. Now was not the time to wallow in his feelings, it wasn’t like he was a shinie anymore. He had long since decided to bury his feelings for General Kenobi as deep as was mentally and emotionally possible. And now he had to figure out an escape plan before things would get awkward. Anakin had stopped laughing and was now helping to untangle General Kenobi.

“So what are you doing here, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked as he started to brush the feathers off General Kenobi. “I don’t remember you calling.”

“I didn’t have the time,” General Kenobi answered. “I ran into an inquisitor and barely made it to safety. I hate to say it but I owe Hondo one. Again.”

Anakin swore under his breath and headed to the cockpit. If Hondo had been able to find their ship, it was only a matter of time that the Empire did as well. They’d have to wait until Senator Amidala got back before they could move the ship, though.

“Okay, kids, let’s get you some ice cream,” Ahsoka said, and before Rex even realized it he’d been left alone with General Kenobi. An awkward silence fell between them, just what Rex had feared would happen. Kriff, why didn’t he go with Anakin when he had the chance? He couldn’t deal with this right now, literally anything else could’ve been better.

General Kenobi cleared his throat. He looked about as awkward as Rex felt. At least that made two of them, then.

“Rex, I’m sorry I startled you like that,” General Kenobi said. “I was in such a hurry.”

Rex crossed his arms and nodded in acknowledgment. “Fair enough, General. Are you here to stay or are you just going to disappear after a while like you usually do?”

General Kenobi made a face. “That’s not fair, Rex. You know that I can’t risk the safety of the kids. Too many Force sensitives in one place will catch the attention of the inquisitors from star systems away.”

Of course Rex knew that, logically at least. Unfortunately his feelings were not logical, and Rex knew that General Kenobi would be able to sense them. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He didn’t _want to_ hold back.

General Kenobi blinked in confusion and stared at Rex. Yeah, he could sense it then.

“Rex, you…”

Rex huffed, refusing to meet the general’s eyes.

“I… how long?” General Kenobi asked.

“Does it matter?” Rex countered. “Not like anything would’ve ever come out of it, anyway.”

Kriff how Rex wished General Kenobi wouldn’t have stared at him like that. It was not the general’s place to look so… forlorn about it. They had been at war, they still were at war, it was not the right time, even if by some miracle something could happen between them. It was never the right time.

“I’m gonna go check on the shinies,” Rex said finally after a long, strangling silence. “Make sure they don’t eat too much ice cream. Ahsoka always indulges them and it’s rarely a good thing.”

General Kenobi held Rex’s hand all of the sudden, and Rex was too shocked by the gesture to pull away.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said. “I wish I’d noticed sooner.”

Rex merely shrugged. “I kept my feelings buried on purpose. We had a war to win. It wasn’t my place, especially given how close you and Cody were. I could hardly get in the way.”

And with that Rex pulled away and headed to see the shinies. Well, now he had come clean about everything. Maybe it should’ve felt like a relief but it didn’t. But it was done. He could move on now.

Rex took a deep breath. The shinies couldn’t see him that miserable. The last thing he wanted was for them to worry. Life was already hard enough, and the shinies didn’t need to know about his latent feelings for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Why the long face?” asked Anakin right behind Rex. Great. Rex rolled his eyes before turning to face his old general.

“With all due respect, General, it’s none of your business,” Rex answered.

Anakin tilted his head and crossed his arms. “Alright, Rex, none of that general nonsense anymore. Just call me Anakin.”

Rex grinned. “Sorry. Old habits, I guess.”

Anakin ignored this and turned to look at the direction from where Rex had come. Obi-Wan had caught up with them, and something lit up in Anakin’s eyes. Kriff, Rex had forgotten that he was insanely preceptive.

“Oh,” Anakin said. “Are the two of you _finally_ gonna finish your ridiculous pining?”

… wait, _what?_

Anakin patted Rex’s shoulder. “Good luck, buddy,” was all he said before vanishing again.

Rex and Obi-Wan stared at each other in silence again.

“I guess we have to talk,” Rex said in the end.

Obi-Wan nodded. “We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated^^
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)


End file.
